Crush on you
by princess-morgana44
Summary: super short -ONESHOT-. Perspective of a Taichi's classmate of her big crush on him and he mantains oblivious to it.


Super short one-shot about Taichi because I honestly love him so much, and I feel like he doesn't receive enough love.

It's a Taichi's classmate's perspective of her big crush on him, I'm sure everyone have been there, so enjoy!

Oxox I hope you like it :)

* * *

 _-I'm gonna do it, I'm gonna tell him… Someday…-_

She hated being so shy. There were hundreds of ways to tell someone you liked them, but no, she had terrible issues on doing that. What being so smart was useful for in this kind of situations?.

It was her first year of high school, and some of their classmates already knew each other. Like that pretty orange haired girl, she had greeted her so kindly, and she has a soft voice.

– _Takenouchi Sora… And that boy… already know each other-_

No. She didn't know his name, not until she heard it when they passed list. Yagami Taichi, he's the captain of soccer team. She didn't speak with him much, until one day, she tripped and dropped a couple of papers. That was the day she finally spoke to him. He helped her to collect them, and at some point, she got lost while looking at his hair. Big brown hair, time seemed to slow down, and when she locked eyes with him, time stopped.

Big brown eyes were looking at her and she heard his cheerful but somewhat low voice say: -Are you okay?-

She managed to nod, her voice wouldn't come out, but surely she felt her cheeks warm up. She bet with herself that she looked like a tomato by the time he took her hand and helped her to get up.

A smile spread across the boy's face. –Better look out, don't hurt yourself!-

And he walked away when someone called his name. Probably a teacher, because, he really _seem_ like everyone's hero in the school, but he's not the smartest hero. She chuckled when she noticed that it was really a teacher who had called him out.

Everyday was looking at him. He sits by the window and he's always staring outside, she always wonders what he'd be thinking about. Her friends already tease her about Taichi because she couldn't hide her sighs forever everytime she stares at the boy. There are other boys around, like a very popular, blonde boy that sings. But she doesn't feel anything like that for him, he is attractive, but she doesn't thinks about him everyday.

She doesn't thinks about his messy brown hair, his smile, his voice and laugh that at this point is recorded in her mind. What food does he likes? She can cook, maybe in Valentine's Day she would made him home-made chocolate. Or maybe she could just give him a present, like a bracer when he plays soccer. What was even the point on all of that if everytime she sees his back her legs gave?. Sometimes she would suddenly encounters with him by accident when she's entering a room and he's leaving; but he's so nice that he would only laugh, apologize and maybe pat her head.

That boy seems really close with Takenouchi Sora. _–I'm kind of jealous-_ she admits. She can talk to him everyday naturally, laugh with him, take care of him. She probably knows everything about him… and she doesn't know anything. Like his family, does he has any siblings? What are his parents like? From whom did he got his eyes?.

What would it be like If he have a date with him someday?. Would they hold hands? Talk much? Just stare into each other's eyes? Enjoy life?. Too many questions, and very little she knew about that boy. That year was really a happy year, just to have known him.

 _-Yagami Taichi, I don't know if someday I will have the nerve to tell you my feelings, but I hope to at least be a good classmate and get along with you. And If I am so lucky to be next year in your class too, perhaps I will already be full of courage to tell you what's on my mind. Because everytime we lock eyes and you smile big at me, that's what I feel, I feel courage; so much that I feel like I have wings and I can fly-_

* * *

 **Okay, yes, I know this is super crappy-short xD but If you liked it, let me know! Háganmelo saber ;)**

 **Kisses and hugs!**


End file.
